It is known to use pipe cleaning assemblies for removing obstructions of pipes, drain channels etc. These assemblies have a drive machine as well as a power transmission line emanating herefrom with which a drilling head or cutting head is rotated. The drilling head or cutting head, which is known in a plurality of embodiments, is introduced into the clogged pipe and is rotated. Upon rotation it drills or cuts through the clogged pipe portion so that the cross-section of the pipe is opened again. Known are, for instance, club-shaped drills, funnel-shaped drills, toothed drills, cutting heads etc.
It is known to associate a pipe cleaning assembly with a plurality of such drilling heads or cutting heads in order to use differently shaped drilling heads or cutting heads dependent on the kind of occlusion to be removed. Accordingly, the known drilling heads or cutting heads are relatively inflexible with respect to their field of application.